Spellotape My Heart
by Aelotia
Summary: A bit of Spellotape can fix anything. LJ ONESHOT Lovliness!


**Disclaimer: It shall and always will be, that I don't own Harry Potter. **

**REVISION: Instead of the confusing apostrophe's I had before, ALL DIALOGUE IS INDENTED. Keep in mind that everything going on is in James' POV. Expect fluffy cheeseballs!**

**Spellotape My Heart**

Time to make my move.

I clear my throat.

She doesn't look up.

Going to be stubborn, eh?

Fine.

I'll just resort to force.

…

I'll just clear my throat again, just in case she didn't hear.

Nope still didn't hear.

Alright……Okay……Going to resort to force now…

Err, what type of force should I go with?

No…I don't think I should swipe her book.

That's a cliché entrance.

I'll just grab her arm…

Woops…

She's lost her temper…

Tsk, Always having to make a scene.

All I did was make her spill ink on her essay…not like I groped her, or anything…

That doesn't mean I don't want to, mind you.

Forget I said that.

I cant have people thinking I'm a—I don't know—prat.

…

Geez…

Evans has been going off for a while now.

I'll just stop her with my unsuspected surprise.

There we go.

Okay, she's eyeing it.

Blank expression on her face…good.

Uh-oh.

Narrowed eyes…bad.

She's going off again…

_You are unbelievable! Blah Blah Blah, Blah Blah Blah? Blah Blah Blah Blah, I want to snog you now, Blah Blah? Blah Blah Blah, Blah—Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah?_

She stopped…

…She's glaring…

(AN: What's really being said: "You are unbelievable. Constantly hounding me, and now this? What do you think, I want to snog you now or something? For you information, I—Are you even listening to me?")

Okay, I should probably stop drooling and nod.

Nod, nod, nod.

She's raised an eyebrow at me.

That's a sign I should I kiss her, right?

The expression on her face says—well, I wouldn't say it says 'No'…

More like 'Not now, but Later'.

Yeah, that's it.

_Ugh, I don't have time for this. At least, give it back to whoever you nicked it from._

Maybe that really was a 'No'.

_Nick? I made this myself._ I say.

I wave it infront of her face.

She's eyeing it.

_Probably transfigured it from a moldy sock._ She pushes it away.

_Your mother_. I say…in my mind.

In reality I say, with emphasis, _I said made, not transfigured._

It's true.

Not one speck of magic was used.

I poured out my heart and soul into cutting and pasting.

If five year olds can get away with it, so can I.

_I don't give a damn. Either way, I'm not going to accept anything from you._ She goes back to her ink-dripping essay.

Those words stabbed my heart.

_Why not?_ I pry.

She hesitated a moment. _Well, Why should I? It's too embarrassing to be of any use to me. The most it'll do is take up space in my rubbish bin._

Rubbish!

_That's not fair, Evans_.

_On the contrary, Potter. It's more than you deserve._ She says challengingly.

But I worked hours on this bloody thing! There's not a flaw on here!

I stare at her and she looks away.

_Listen you. I have to redo my transfiguration essay. Why don't you go bother someone else?_

Bother! Is showing my affection for her, bothersome?

Does she think I'm joking?

Am I just a fly in her hair?

Does she look at me like a boy who pulls her pigtail?

Well, She should know I haven't done that in years!

I glare at her and she glares back.

I laugh and she furrows her brow, as though annoyed.

_Of course, Evans. I'll stop bothering you._

It's what she wants anyways, right?

I rip the Valentine's Day heart into hundreds of tiny pieces and spread them across the floor.

I have a feeling something similar happened inside my chest moments ago.

_Happy Valentine's day, Evans._ I walk off and leave her there, with her mouth agape.

-

I seat myself away from Evans for the first time in my life.

As I walk past her, she lowers her head.

She honestly didn't expect me to come crawling back, did she?

Not after last night.

I drop my bag by my desk and lean back on my chair.

_Potter?_

I nearly fell backwards at once.

I look up and see—

Lily?

I furrow my brow.

What does she want now?

_Forget to say something last night?_ I say.

Her lips press together tightly.

Perhaps I shouldn't have said that so harshly…

_No. Just…your transfiguration book._ She says weakly.

She looked rather tired.

Probably up all night finishing her essay…

But what do I care, right?

I mentally slap myself back into reality.

Book?

Oh, That's right. I let her borrow it a week ago.

_Right…Thanks._ I say.

She pauses for a moment and then goes back to her seat.

_Open to page 243._ McGonagall calls out.

I lazily flip the pages.

And then…I find something of interest.

In-between pages 143 and 144 was my torn-to-pieces Valentine's day heart, perfectly repaired.

Although, not with charms.

But with Spellotape.

And there wasn't a piece out of place.

Must've taken hours.

Merlin do I feel guilty.

Guilty, but also happy.

It's as though my hearts been repaired, and is floating blissfully inside my chest.

I chance a glace over at Lily on the other side of the room.

And my heart skips when I see she's smiling.

I look back at the Spellotaped heart.

Perhaps, this is the beginning of something new?

I'm not too sure, but I know one thing.

A bit of Spellotape can mend any heart.

**AN: I make a lot of Authors Notes. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
